Defective Products
by Cricket-The-Duck
Summary: Meet Dalek Stan, only good for making food. Meet Angel Dave, who never quite got the defensive mechanism down. And meet Cyberman Janet, who really, REALLY wanted to get laid. They're sharing a flat. Fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

Defective Products

Summary: Meet Dalek Stan, only good for making food. Meet Angel Dave, who never quite got the defensive mechanism down. And meet Cyberman Janet, who really, REALLY wanted to get laid. They're sharing a flat. Fun begins.

It had to be confessed. Even among all the fantastic aliens in all the universes throughout all of time and space, there were always going to be mistakes. Maybe someone was asleep on the production line. Maybe a hunter picked the wrong target. Maybe a talking pepper pot got annoyed and dropped the baby on it's head one too many times.

Those were basically the reasons for Dalek Stan, Angel Dave and Cyberman Janet for existing. Under normal circumstances in their respective species, they would have been destroyed as failures. Except for the fact that their species had no one to blame but themselves.

To start with, there was Dalek Stan. In actuality, he was one of the new Daleks- a destructive machine that could raze a universe to the floor; selectively annihilating any species that wasn't Dalek. Dalek Stan had weapons not even the Doctor could have stopped. No life form could have stood up against the horror that was this single, lone Dalek. Well, that was the plan. In reality, a small kitten could have stood up against Dalek. Because, to put it kindly, Dalek Stan was...well...Special. He was STUPID. So STUPID, it required caps lock to express exactly how thick Dalek Stan was. His IQ was negative. He couldn't have worked out a simple addition let alone the code to a universe. Heck, it was a wonder Dalek Stan could remember his name.

Then there came Angel Dave. Angel Dave had run into a fatal flaw, being a Weeping Angel, in the sense that she had never quite managed to get the whole 'freeze when people look at you' thing down. It could have been an advantage...yet instead Dave ended up standing still and getting rained on and crapped on and pissed on by drunks. And she was way to shy to do anything about it. Heck, even the other angels tended to think of her as quite pathetic. Well, incredibly pathetic. Oh, and then there was the fact that Angel Dave had an incredibly masculine name despite the fact that she was, quite obviously, female. A clumsy, pathetic girl, that only had her 'turn to stone' feature kick in when biology decided it hated her.

And finally came Cyberman Janet. Cyberman Janet was probably the most easy to blend in out of the trio (which was saying something) and had a pathological need to try and sex up everything in sight. Be it human, Dalek, Weeping Angel, Cyberman, dog, cat, cow, sheep, Jack Harness of Torchwood...anything really. According to the Cyberman that transformed Janet, it was because he'd sort of grabbed her and her boyfriend while they were 'doing the deed.' Bad timing really. As such, Janet tended to be less 'convert everything to Cyberman' and more 'break biology and mindset of everything and everyone I can find.' Good times.

These three were the most epic failures of their species. Fun would be had when fate forced them into a very...odd situation.

There was a television in the flat. Dalek Stan stared at it curiously, jabbing it with his plunger. Neither of his room-mates were with him; Janet was out shopping and Dave was probably failing miserably to get a meal. This would have been quite distressing for Stan, who had the approximate maturity of a five year old, apart from the fact that he was enthralled by the box with loud sounds and glowing images. He wanted one of the horrors he lived with to explain the box. Like they'd done at least eight times before. In the last day or so. Dalek Stan was determined to get a reaction out of the box; a proper one, like when he used his laser on Dave once and she started shrieking. But the last time he laser-ed the box, Janet had gotten angry. Never a good thing, "DALEK STAN?! DALEK STAN, YOU HAD BETTER BE DECENT!" Ah. There was Janet. It was a good thing he hadn't attacked the box. The Cyberman walked into the room, watching Stan jab at the TV for a few minutes. She felt like face palming, but the last time she'd done that, she'd dented her own face. Embarrassing to the greatest degree, "Stan. Stop that." Stan turned his head. Janet felt that he would have cocked it if he had a neck, "WHY?!"

"You will incur the wrath of the magic box," She answered primly, ignoring the fact that Stan had decided the jump backwards and latch onto her with his plunger, "MA-GIC BOX? MA-GIC BOX?!"

"Yes Stan. Magic box. Now come on, we'll get tea- or whatever you eat."

Angel Dave was having a bad day. A very bad day. It was raining and her quantum lock didn't want to turn her into stone so that she could ignore it and hunt for something to eat. She was starving. The other angels in the graveyard were doing alright. They'd caught a few humans each. And now they were mumbling about her.

"Useless."

"Rubbish."

"Trash."

Angel Dave was actually starting the wonder who they'd fed on- those voices sounded like a TV show she'd watched until Stan decided that the magic box was a threat. Hopefully he hadn't destroyed it again. A person wandered in front of her, staring at the various graves. He turned around and Dave finally got her meal. _'Only another two to go,_' she thought.

It was going to be a long day.

It had taken a while to calm Stan down enough to make him eat...or at least pretend to eat. The little squidgy thing inside the moving pepper pot was downing something that could only be described as 'smooshy.' Much like a baby. Except messier. And STUPIDER. Dave had wandered in about an hour earlier-though she hadn't gotten much past the kitchen doorway. Her quantum lock had finally kicked in, halfway through a sentence. Cyberman Janet was seriously starting to wonder how the trio were functioning in society. Oh well. At least it was time for some fun for her, "Dave. I'm going out. Look after Stan and make sure he finishes his...whatever he's eating." She could only hope Dave agreed. Janet walked out. Stan made a noise and threw the smooshy stuff at Dave.

Dave silently screamed inside.

**A/N: I have no idea where this came form. Kiki and I were talking and we starting going on about the Weeping Angels and Wild Mass Guessing. And so, this was born. Partially from the conversation and partially from the fact that I get really REALLY bored in English. Not my fault we've done those damn anthology stories to death. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Also? I love the New Doctor. He's such a nerdy nut. (Shh...I know I shouldn't be putting up new stories. But this one wouldn't go away.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Defective Products

Summary: Meet Dalek Stan, only good for making food. Meet Angel Dave, who never quite got the defensive mechanism down. And meet Cyberman Janet, who really, REALLY wanted to get laid. They're sharing a flat. Fun begins.

Dave was beginning to regret living with Stan and Janet. Being painfully shy, it was probably not a good idea to live with a boisterous nymphomaniac and a...a _thing_. An absence of intelligence. Stan was a void for knowledge.

Which led to the question of how he made good tea. _Very_ good tea. You know, until he threw it at you because he was scared of the magic boxes in their small flat. And that was the time when your quantum lock decided to bugger off, "Ack!"

"DAVE? DAAAVE! WHAT HAPP-ENED?"

"You spilt...tea...on me. Boiling. Hot. Tea."

"OH." Stan paused, "MA-GIC BOILING POT HURT DAVE?!"

"No," Dave growled through grit teeth, "STAN hurt Dave. Actually, Stan burnt Dave quite nastily, because Dave's quantum lock hates her."

"OH. WHO IS DAVE?!"

Dave nearly bit through her tongue.

Janet was feeling pretty down and could see why Dave had come in looking like she was about to cry. Not that she didn't always look like she wanted to cry, being a Weeping Angel and all. But at any rate, it was raining, cold and very dark. Plus, every human being that ran across her decided to scream and dash in the opposite direction, "Being a cyborg sucks." She kicked a pebble. It smashed a bus shelter, "No way to actually do the deed!" Sirens were heard and a video van drove past her, "There really needs to be a way to reverse this. Seriously, I'm taking in Stan if I have to." Janet then realised what she was saying and nearly face palmed, "Okay, no, bad idea." And so, Janet stood there in the rain, lamenting lost pleasures until she realised exactly how much like a remnant of her teenage self she sounded. Not good. Under any circumstances, "Definitely don't want to go down that route again."

Stan was bored, sitting at home while jabbing Dave in the same manor he jabbed everything he didn't understand. Dave was frozen as a statue again- just before she could have bitten through her tongue to be precise. But Stan had never understood anything not related to his own make-up and even then the details of his knowledge were sketchy at best. Stan was not a very good Dalek, mainly because he couldn't tell the difference between other species and his own. Which was good news for all the other species, given that Dalek Stan still had the programming of a...well, a Dalek. AKA Genocidal, Omnicidal maniacs. Albeit a rather bad one, "STAT-UE?" His plunger was trying in vain to feed Stan information, but it just went in one way and became jumbled like he'd used a whisk to combine it with some serious amounts of concentrated idiocy, "STAT-UE MUST BE EX-TERM-IN-AT-ED!"

Angel Dave started to scream inside. And then outside. The quantum lock wore off, and Dave was out of the window faster than a Marlin chasing tuna. Dave stared at his now absent plunger hand, "STAT-UE GONE? STAT-UE ES-CAPED THE DALEKS?!"

And with that, Dalek Stan managed to ensure that the kitchen was clean. On account of the fact that anything resembling a kitchen no longer existed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"IT IS HIM. OUR ULTIMATE WEA-PON!" One of the Daleks was checking a screen. Alien technology was rampant on Earth, so there was really no point in checking out whether or not that was there. Instead, the Daleks were hunting for something a tad more mundane- an absolute void of intelligence. They weren't having much luck. "NO. WE HAVE COME ACROSS AN EX-AM HALL. DALEKS DO NOT TAKE HU-MAN EX-AMS!"

"THEN WHY IS THERE A VOID IN KNOWLEDGE?!" The two scouter Daleks thought very, very hard about this for a couple of minutes,

"SOME HU-MANS ARE TOO LA-ZY TO STUDY EFF-ECT-IVE-LY!"

* * *

"UNDERSTOOD. COMMENCING START OF SEARCH AGAIN!"

Dalek Stan looked up from his plunger, basic instinct kicking in. He whirred around the 'not quite a kitchen,' as if he were hunting for something, "DANGER. DANGER!" Stan began to spin in circles. He'd felt something, "DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!" Dalek Stan panicked and shot at what had once been a toaster. It was certainly dissuading Dave from coming back in. She decided to run off- maybe she could find Janet and convince her to come deal with Stan. She hoped so.

Angel Dave had been dashing from place to place, keeping her eyes covered in case she saw any of her brethren. The brethren that called her names, hit her and tended to freeze her in place a lot...Okay, actually she didn't care much if they got stuck in place watching each other. Laughing gits. She'd be happy if the horrific Doctor they kept banging on about trapped them for eternity, oh yes.

Well, maybe that was unfair. The angel brothers in that house weren't exactly great either, but they'd never teased her. They also had the odd quality of refusing to join an army of Weeping Angels, preferring to stick together. She had to admire them for that. Honestly, that angel army was a disgrace. Angels didn't kill people, that was insulting to their victims!

And there was Dave's little known passive aggressive side coming out. To be honest, Dave herself wasn't aware she had it, but it was definitely there. Of course, passive aggressive capabilities seemed to run in her family- her brother Angel Sasha had always been quite nasty too. Dave pushed all her negative thoughts to the back of her mind and ran onwards, hoping to find Janet in the cold English rain...

* * *

Also meanwhile...

The angel army was still. Totally still. There were a grand total of three voices between them and they all belonged to their leader. Except, of course, one of them had remembered that his consciousness still, technically, belonged to him, "Honestly, Angel Sasha I feel quite bad about suggesting a return to old form, but it really did work better." Sacred Bob picked his words carefully, inside Angel Sasha's head, " Seriously, more energy and people didn't hate you quite as much. I mean, snapping necks and replicating voices so quickly is something to be proud of but you really should remember that you have standards. I understand that the teasing and passing between hands must have irritated you greatly but I'm sure you could come up with a peaceful solution. I mean, trying to change with the times is good and everything, but I don't think that it was really effective in this situation, you know what I mean? Also..." Sasha screamed a bit inside, willing Bob to shut up. The two other voices thanked him for it. One of his fellows messaged him, in whatever strange way Weeping Angels communicated.

Angel Dave. His defective sister. She'd been found.

Angel Sasha suddenly received a massive boost in coping with Bob the self help pamphlet.

* * *

Janet had one of those feelings. It was one of those feelings that just suggested something worse than what the humans called hell was coming...On the other hand, living with Stan tended to de-sensitise one to those feelings, so Janet ignored it. She let her eyes prowl around for victims...And unsurprisingly there were none. Janet was feeling rather unfulfilled, apart from the deep terror in the pit of her guts. She ignored it. Even as a destructive spaceship that her technology allowed her to detect came into view, Janet firmly refused to pay attention to the terror in the bottom of her guts.

It was probably gas anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile AGAIN...

The Cybermen were ready to invade. They'd checked their technology, ensuring the entire thing was intact. They'd looked for any possibly threats and planned for either evasion or neutralisation. Nothing could have gone wrong.

Well, until the alarms starting sounding about a rogue Cyberman on the loose. One of those new fangled factory ones. The ones without as much finesse or artwork to their design, but with a lot of weapons. Strong weapons. And there was a version nine down there.

The Cybermen decided to take the advisable course of action. They decided to upgrade, "Who has the upgrading software?"

"We left it back home!"

"What?! I'm surrounded by morons! We'll have to go get it!"

"But sir, there's only one of those new ones..."

"We will have to go get it."

"But..."

* * *

"WE ARE GOING TO GET IT."

The feeling of terror Janet had passed,

"Yup, it was gas."

The broken angel sort of ruined the relief. She'd babbled and moved in an incredibly odd way, mentioning something about Dalek Stan going absolutely something or other before freezing in place. Janet was happy she could lift heavy objects.

Dave would get _pissy_ if you left her out in the rain.

**A/N: Another one XD I don't like this one quite as much as the last one. But I do enjoy writing for Sacred Bob, even if he is a bit off. **

**Yes, I am going to ignore some canon. Also, I am trying to get a plot in. **

**Oh, and because I forgot it last time; Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who. The concepts of Weeping Angels, Daleks and Cybermen go to their respective creators. **


	3. Chapter 3

Defective Products

Summary: Meet Dalek Stan, only good for making food. Meet Angel Dave, who never quite got the defensive mechanism down. And meet Cyberman Janet, who really, REALLY wanted to get laid. They're sharing a flat. Fun begins.

Stan had an interesting feature about himself and possibly the only useful one. He reacted to danger.

Not that Stan was a very good judge of what constituted 'danger;' To him 'danger' was just something abstract and strange that he didn't quite understand. This explained why Stan was still attacking what had been a toaster when Janet wandered in, still frozen Dave under one arm. It all looked rather surreal, "Stan. What happened to our kitchen?" Janet's voice was unnaturally quiet. Stan stared around, "Danger." He mumbled, "Was danger."

"Stan, we've had this conversation before. The toaster is not, and will never be, a threat to your well being." Janet patted Stan on the head, "Now come on, you didn't eat all your...stuff...did you?" Stan did what could have been a shake of the head, "Fine. We'll make more smooshy stuff. Oh, and don't attack Dave anymore, okay? I know she registers as the biggest threat in the street and all, but she's kinda...useless, okay?" Janet glanced to the statue, "No offence D." The statue moved- just a little bit, "I really hope that means 'none taken'." Dave made a noise that could only be described as a sob that gave up halfway through.

"Good. Now let's get Stan his smooshy stuff!"

As Stan sat there draining...whatever it was...Angel Dave decided to join them for dinner, not wanting to go back outside to collect something to eat. It would make her feel ill, but she was willing to take the risk. Stan looked at her, puzzled, "STAT-UE EATS?" Janet got the impression Dave was rolling her eyes, "Yes Stan. Statue eats." Dave was gnawing on a chocolate bar,

"IS STAT-UE MA-GIC?"

"No. Statue is just hungry."

"FOOD IS VANISHING! WHERE DID FOOD GO?" Dave stayed quiet. Instinct had finally kicked in when Stan asked awkward questions.

Hard to blame her really. Stan tapped her with his plunger, "MA-GIC STAT-UE GONE?"

"..."

"STAT-UE?" Another tap, using the whisk this time.

"JA-NET! JA-NET, WHAT DID STAT-EU DO?" Janet rolled her not quite there eyes, staring at a magazine of...questionable content, "Stan. It's not a statue, for the last time. It's a Weeping Angel, remember?" Stan looked as confused as a genocidal pepper-pot could,

"STAT-UE CAN CRY?" Janet didn't respond, electing to get excited by the magazine instead,

"Ooh, that's an interesting position...Wow, I didn't know you could do that with your legs..." The apathy towards one of the most dangerous species in the universe was astounding.

Well, until something happened. Stan started to shriek. This in itself wasn't odd behaviour...what he was screaming was, "SOMETHING IS COMING! COMING! COMING!"

Somewhere quite close to Earth...

"WE HAVE LO-CA-TED THE DALEKS ULTIMATE WEAPON!" The Tracker Daleks squawked to their leader, "THE DALEK IS SURROUNDED!" The white Dalek rolled out,

"NO MAT-TER. NO LIFE ON EARTH COULD STOP A DALEK. NO EV-EN THEIR GREAT-EST WEAPONS!" The creature stared at the screen,

"WE SHALL RECOVER THE DALEK FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THE HUMANS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Dalek Stan's screams were quite annoying, piercing through even the stone that Dave had turned into, "Ouch...Stan, what's coming? What's coming?" Janet had her hands over her ears. Or...where her ears should have been, "STAN!" The Dalek frantically turned around, before rolling quickly towards the window and pointing, "COMING! DANGER!" Janet stared outside.

There was a small dog and a large lady walking it. It was slightly cloudy.

No danger to be found. Janet's eye would have twitched. Dave's already started, "Nothing there Stan. Absolutely nothing. Now, will you go back to eating whatever it is you were eating?"

"DANGER!"

The other two sighed.

Night had fallen. The street lights lit up the city of somewhere in Britain, painting everything in an orange glow. The three aliens slept soundly. Something stirred in the skies above the UK, but they were so used to it that no one cared to pick up the signal. The Daleks came down.

BAM!

"WHAT IS THE OFF-END-ING OB-JECT?" Tracker Dalek 1 exclaimed (as if it could do anything else) when it crashed into a lamppost. The second tracker blew it to pieces,

"OB-JECT EXTERMINATED!"

"WE SHALL LO-CATE THE DALEKS ULTIMATE WEAPON!" They whirred around the city. Some drunks passed them, "Looooooooooook~ PEPPER!"

"That's...That's shooooo awesim. No wait...wait...awesan? Noo...Ah whateverrrr, ish gooooooood!"

The Daleks 'intelligence void detector' bleeped rapidly, picking up thousands.

It was going to be a long evening. Obviously starting with a few exterminations...

Around eighty-two group exterminations later, the Daleks were left with a single void large enough to be their weapon. They called the fleet closer.

Time to move in for the kill...

"And on the news tonight, the number of customers attending pubs has fallen dramatically over the last week. Landlords are complaining that this is due to the..." The three aliens were silent as they listened to the news. Then they turned to Janet,

"So...Where'd you hide your unwilling sex slaves this time?"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this Dave-" The presenters voice blared out again,

"Also, the world has been invaded by an alien species again. The new government is advising us not to panic and to blame the old government." An image of a Dalek came up. Stan started screaming.

"You know, that explains a lot."

"It would explain my gas the other day..." There was silence between the two relatively sane people in the flat,

"I think I know why Stan's screaming, Dave."

"Well _thank you_ Captain Obvious! What're we going to do?" Janet thought very hard about this for a few minutes. She walked up to the window, staring at a pair of Daleks approaching the building. She then turned back to the pathetic Weeping Angel and screaming Dalek. Then she returned to the window. Back to the aliens.

Window.

Aliens.

Window.

Aliens.

Window.

Ali-Oh, now there were an additional pair of Daleks. They carted off Stan.

Window.

Alien.

Daleks being beamed up.

_Very angry_ _Weeping Angel_, inches from her throat. Frozen solid, "I think," Janet started, "That we should start saying prayers to whatever deities there may be in this cold unforgiving universe. Personally, I am going to offer a final act of mass sexual acts and pleasure as a sacrifice. Excuse me a moment."

Janet pushed the Weeping Angel aside. Dave growled, grabbing at her head, "Oh no you don't. We are going to get that world killing weapon back from those genocidal maniacs."

"But..."

"_We will find a way or so help you!_" Janet gave up as Dave stared out of the window, finally moving away from her throat. She gulped, "Find them." Janet stared at Dave,

"What?"

"Find the Daleks! You're the one with the super technology, I'm the one with the-" Angel Dave froze mid sentence. Janet touched her lightly, staring at the angel's eyes,

"So...Can I go do that sexual thing now?" Dave said nothing, "Taking that as a yes! Bye Dave!"

**A/N: I don't like this as much as the last two. But I like writing for angry Dave. She's fun. Also, my internet wasn't working when I wrote this. Meh, it sucks not being able to listen to epic soundtrack. **


	4. Chapter 4

Defective Products

Summary: Meet Dalek Stan, only good for making food. Meet Angel Dave, who never quite got the defensive mechanism down. And meet Cyberman Janet, who really, REALLY wanted to get laid. They're sharing a flat. Fun begins.

The thing people, especially a certain Cyberman and Dalek, tended to forget about Angel Dave was that, despite all of her flaws, she was still a Weeping Angel. A Lonely Assassin. And, therefore, they also tended to forget that being a Weeping Angel, she could move very freaking fast.

As such.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Janet screamed as she charged through the streets of Liverpool, attempting to evade the angel, "ACK!" It wasn't working out.

"A BUNCH OF GENOCIDAL PEPPER POTS HAVE A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE SORRY?" Dave launched into a long list of explicitives, appearing at the end of every alley. There was no getting away, "WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE EPITOME OF ALL THAT IS EVIL AND YOU'RE SORRY?" The Angel eventually stopped about a millimetre from closing her hands around Janet's throat. That would have played merry hell with any internal circuits...

Thank God for a faulty quantum lock, "Phew...Right. We need a plan." The Angel made a kind of choking noise, "...Alright, we need a very good plan that doesn't just rely on dumb luck." Another noise, "You know, you're actually quite sexy up close."

Angel Dave was suddenly at the other end of the alley, recoiling in a mixture of fear and disgust. Hardly surprising, "Well...I should track down the Daleks and then what? We don't exactly have any transportation..." There were suddenly voices.

"Doctor, we've been to Wales and faced a colony of lizard people, Italy and faced vampires, met Churchill, gone to Holland and saw the end of the universe. But you're still having trouble finding Rio!"

"I'm working on it! She's acting up again..."

"You know, we could just go vaguely in the area near Brazil and get a plane from there..."

"Too easy! The Tardis is much better than planes! I just need to work out where I'm going wrong..." The Weeping Angel and Cyberman peeked around the corner. There was a ginger woman, a somewhat pathetic looking man and...and, from what the pair could see, the man infamously known as The Doctor.

Who was currently hitting his sonic screwdriver against his chest while he stared at a map upside down.

Janet spoke first, "Do you think he'll let us use the Tardis to go find our Dalek?" Dave shook her head. She grinned instead,

"Who says he has to let us..."

It really was too easy. Far too easy. They hadn't even had to try to stumble into the Tardis without making a lot of noise. It was insane.

On the other hand, there was so much arguing going on it was hard to tell what noise was what. Dave had openly burst out laughing at one of the comments ("And we've also fought malevolent statues and saved a space whale! How are you having so much trouble finding Rio?" "Lots of planets have a Rio!") And barely anyone noticed. Well, the other man did, but no one was listening to him. In other words, most was right with the world.

Somewhere else...

"DANGER! DANGER!" The pair of tracker Daleks stared at the weapon of mass destruction as it whirred around in circles and crashed into things. Important things. Like maintenance instructions, and the back-up power supply, "THIS IS UNDG-" A splat of...something...flew into the Dalek's eyepiece. It started to corrode away. Dalek Stan continued his rampage, "DANGER! DANGER!" The second tracker Dalek rolled away for backup as quickly as it could. A void of intelligence had never been so scary...

Back in the Tardis, the trio of people (and their unknown guests) had finally worked out what to do in order to get to Rio. Or...that was the idea anyway. No one was quite sure if the Tardis would work, given that it had been having a bit of a hissy fit. The trio turned away, hoping to find something more appropriate for Rio. Or rather, forcing the Doctor into something more appropriate for Rio. The two other aliens decided to quickly chance their luck by checking the outside world, hoping that maybe they had landed somewhere useful...

"Alright Doctor, there aren't any cracks anymore. So you have no excuse for us not being able to reach Rio in the magic blue box! It can fly through time and space and the damn thing still can't get us to Rio!"

"Hey, don't insult her! She's gone through a lot Pond!"

"Well excuse me, lover boy!" The red-head and the Doctor argued on while the last man stood between them, trying in vain to make peace. They were in the middle of a spaceship- a very familiar looking spaceship, though the trio themselves were still inside the Tardis. The Angel and Cyberman attempted to creep outside while they were occupied. One of them noticed, "Doctor! Amy! Aliens got on the ship again!" Dave and Janet froze. Janet turned her head, praying that the pathetic looking man was talking about some other aliens. Considering he was staring right at them, Janet deemed this unlikely, "Doctor, unless you've suddenly decided to take an interest in robots and statues that have fangs, I think we have a problem!" The Doctor and the ginger (presumably the one they called Amy) continued to argue. Janet snickered at the man's face when he realised, yet again, that no one was paying even the slightest bit of attention, "Doctor, Amy, I am going to explain, one more time, that there are aliens in the Tardis," The other two started to hit each other now, "Right, nice to know you all care." He walked towards the two aliens, "Umm. Hello." There was no response, "I'm Rory. So...what-or who-are you?" Janet's not entirely there eyes flicked towards Dave. Dave had frozen. She sighed, "I am Janet. Cybus Cyberman. Sort of. Basically, void thing doesn't quite work when you were dragged back by an angel." Janet paused, "Oh. And this is Dave," She turned to the angel, "Say hi. Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Well, she can't at the moment." Janet tapped what would have been her nose, "Quantum locked."

"Oh." Rory seemed a bit stunned. He walked around to Dave's face, "Hello...Dave..." Dave stayed silent. Rory looked at the pair still arguing before turning to Janet, "She?"

"Her mother was a bit crazy."

"Ah." Rory studied the angel's face, the usual expression of utter 'this-has-happened-before-and-it's-not-the-last-time-it-will filling her face. He stared at the blank eyes, "So...how did you get in the Tardis?" Janet shifted uncomfortably,

"Well..."

As Janet recounted her tale ("I knew I heard something! Wait, that was a laugh?") the Doctor and Amy had evidently settled their differences (It went something like: Shouting-Fighting-Shouting and fighting-Too many bruises to continue) and were walking over to Rory. Well. Limping over to Rory. Well, Amy was limping, the Doctor was being dragged, "Honestly Mr Pond, your wife hits pretty damn hard. Ouch...Amy, I think you gave me a concussion!" He turned to pout angrily at where he though the Scottish woman was, who just smiled lopsidedly,

"Says the man who slugged me across the face! Fair's fair in a fight Doctor...Umm. Doctor." Amy stared at the Cyberman and the statue and the husband, "Doctor, do you see what I see?" The Doctor stared into a completely different space, "...Colourful shapes? Amy, I think you blinded me!"

"You should've seen that coming! Anyway, you'll heal, eventually. Problem is, we've got some visitors in the Tardis!"

"Visitors? But people can't get in the Tardis that easily..."

"Doctor, these aren't people!" Amy threw her arms towards the angel and the Cyberman for emphasis, regardless of whether the Doctor could see them, "It's a Cyberman! And a Weeping Angel! And...Rory is talking...to them..." Amy blinked, forgetting about the Angel's abilities (Or lack of, in Dave's case) "Rory, why are you talking to them?" Rory stared at Amy,

"...Well neither of you two would listen when I said that there were aliens. And the nice Cyberman has been introducing...herself?" Rory turned to Janet, "Help?" Janet sighed. This would take a lot of explaining...

**A/N: Okay. Series 5 finale made me squee BIGTIME. Much like when I recently finished 'Good Omens' and started squeeing before ranting to my ex about it. Seriously, go read it if you haven't already. Also, my friend lent me Doctor Who: New series 1-3, so I'm very happy. **

**Also? THE FIVE DOCTORS IS AWESOME. **

_Oh, and quick note. Once I'm done with this little bit of the fic (rescue Stan!) I've got another Doctor Who fic planned, but that won't go up until this bit is finsihed. Another Weeping Angel thing. I love them so much, as many nightmares they've given me XD_


End file.
